Five: An Avengers Endgame Fan Fiction Spoiler Warning
by writerdash73
Summary: After many upload tries I'm back with more fanfiction after a couple of years, but its not your regular Walking Dead content. Don't be alarmed! Its actually an Avengers storyline that takes place after the team leave Thanos' farm during the Five Years that pass in the movie. I'm so passionate about both the MCU and the DCEU that I had to write something. Enjoy!


"Hi there WriterDash Fans. Yes it is I, with not your regular piece of writing. This is a story that I have been aching to tell about something that I have been very passionate about for years and years. It is in fact superheroes. I love them all. I have loved them since I was a child and have been aching for a chance since my last series to write something, but I just haven't the idea. So I'm uploading this now at close to Half past 1 in the morning for y'all who have stayed loyal and faithful and waited to see what's next. Please do Enjoy!

Oh and [SPOILER WARNING for AVENGERS: ENDGAME]

**Tony**

The room was pitch black. Even the once always shining blue light emitting from Tony Stark's chest was dulled. Maybe it was the week he spent in outer space in fits of exhaustion or perhaps it was the unrelenting feeling that the almighty Tony Stark was finally defeated. Not even in a way that he could avenge. He once said how he would love to place the world around a suit of his armour. Nevertheless, it was too late. One week too late. One week since The Mad Titan was murdered.

Tony, fast asleep, could only imagine what the future holds for him. It had only been one week since the decimation. Half of all life in the universe had been erased. Yet, Tony somehow found a brief moment where his eye could shut. He often tells others that he finds it hard to sleep. That closing his eyes and turning his back on the world was a difficulty. Tonight, was different. His king-sized bed and lavender, silk sheets called out to him. He needed a break. However, Tony had to wake up. The rest of the remaining world and even the galaxy needed him to.

"He looks so peaceful asleep." Pepper Potts whispered overlooking Tony from a monitor.

Happy Hogan alongside her observations sat firm in his security office desk chair. "This is the longest he's slept in days." Happy muttered.

An awkward silence filled the room between them. They wondered when Tony would have to suit up to rescue the rest of the living world, or at least try. Pepper hoped that he would stay down as she once more scanned the room for any sign of threats or sign of Tony's sudden departure from her life once more.

"I give him about ten more minutes." Happy jokingly muttered again.

"No. He'll be up in the next thirty seconds I guarantee it." This was the first moment of relief that Pepper had gained since watching the Benetar land on Earth safely by who they later learned was ex-pilot Carol Danvers.

As if by Ms Pott's clockwork, Tony awoke. Before the sensors could alert the presence in the room. Tony took the moment to realise that his bed was empty. His bed like his world didn't feel whole anymore. Something was missing. It was as though something had been ripped out of Tony's chest, but not in a way that Tony was familiar with. Tony subconsciously reflected on all he had lost over the last decade. A father. A mother. Their Justice with the persecution of James Buchannan Barnes. His ideologies. A street-savvy boy who saved his life and he'd lost contact with. His ex-girlfriend. A surrogate son in young Peter Parker. Even his newfound friends in The Guardians of The Galaxy from Titan. As much as Tony despised their self-given title, he realised he'd lost more than anyone could imagine. He had even emotionally lost the idea of a child that he and Pepper could love and cherish. Perhaps even he could do a better job than his father and raise this child to be something new, something great. His child would be the one to succeed where he had failed. Somehow that had all perished away. In a snap.

The curtains drew open and the light creeped past the blinds right into Tony's eyes. Instinctually he rolled over and covered his eyes. This was a feeling that Tony was very familiar with from his previous life as a hungover, billionaire playboy philanthropist. Like a corpse reanimated from the dead, Tony snapped his torso forward. He turned his legs to face the side of the bed containing his slippers. Just because he wasn't fighting doesn't mean he had lost his wealth. He slipped his feet into the silk slippers he used to admire after a night of booze and women. But Pepper was quick to stop him. She burst through the door with the might and speed of a thousand iron man jet repulsors. They stared at each other, almost like strangers who needed to accustom themselves to the lives they once had.

"Go back to bed Tony." She whispered at him.

This had not been the first time that she had woken up Tony in one of these states.

"Breakfast." Tony blindly said and Pepper predicting he might say this put a tray in front of him.

It had the works: Eggs, bread, bacon. All of Tony's favourites and then some.

"You should really be trying to help the people out there who have lost families and lives." Tony looked down after this statement knowing that he might be able to motivate Pepper where he had failed.

"Well I can't do that if you're clinically depressed in here, can I?" Pepper removed the tray from Tony's grasp and placed it on the bedside table.

He smiled at her. "You should. I made you CEO of Stark Industries for it." Pepper subtly giggled at Tony's remark.

"How are we going to make this world whole again?" Tony questioned in Pepper's eyes looking for an answer.

He wasn't sure that she had one, but he wanted to hear what she had to say. "One step at a time."

Tony grabbed a slice of bread of the tray and bit into it with ferocity. A ferocity that had been missing since he had been stabbed on Titan by Thanos.

"Alright then." Tony said whilst trying to take a confident stride forward.

His legs collapsed under him, but Pepper, anticipating Tony's movement, placed a pillow underneath his head before he had hit the ground.

"One step at a time?" Tony questioned. "That's all it takes." Pepper responded.

"If you fall, you fall. You can't keep thinking about the last failed step you make. You just have to be happy that you can stand back up and try again." Pepper with confidence helped Tony up.

"Just because I rest on you doesn't mean I'll never walk again." Tony said with his old ego and regular mannerisms restored, but not quite.

Pepper adjusted him to face the door and she gave him a hand gesture that meant the world to Tony. Something that seemed familiar after all the times he had lost before, but then got back up to Avenge the world. Pepper raised her index finger to indicate the number one.


End file.
